On The Way To A Wedding
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Rey is on her way to stop the man she loves from marrying someone else. Will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Also I had done this story for another couple and wanted to tweak it some for Reylo. Hope you all enjoy and May the 4th Be With You!)

* * *

Rey Scaven was about to do something daring, she was going to march into her ex's hotel room and change his mind about marrying someone else. She loved Poe Dameron, had always loved him and now that he was about to make a huge mistake and marry someone else, she had to stop him. They had broken up years ago, thanks to their lives going into opposite directions and her family never really liking Poe. Quince Scaven before he and his wife Claire had died in a car crash later on, had never thought that Poe was the right man for his daughter. He had told her she needed someone who would stand up to her, and be treated like an equal. Rey had always had such a firey persona and her father had told her often before he died that she would need someone who would match that fire right back at her. She just knew that Poe was the one.

She quickly exited the elevator and made her way to his hotel room door. It was the night before the wedding, and this was her last chance of stopping it.

"Poe!" Rey said as she knocked on his hotel room. She waited and knocked again, but again no one came to the door, she then tried the door handle. She smiled as it was unlocked and she quickly made her way inside the room.

"Poe?" She called out as she looked around the room, his suit he had worn earlier was lying on the bed, she saw no sign of him. Had he gone out? Right then she heard the sound of running water, she headed to the bathroom. She opened the door slightly, there was so much steam in the bathroom, she could barely see the back of Poe in the bathtub, he was laid back and relaxed.

"Poe," Rey whispered his name, "No, don't turn around." She had seen him starting to turn back to look at her. She had to get this out, it was now or never.

"Poe, I had to come and see you tonight. I had to tell you how I feel, how I still feel about you. I love you," Rey said. "You can't get married tomorrow, if you do you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Please don't marry her. I know you once loved me and I know if you would just give us another chance that we could make it work between us again. Please." She walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them, he must have started to work out, cause he felt bigger under her hands.

"Does that feel good?" Rey asked.

"Mmmm," was his only response.

"I love you, so much," Rey said as she kissed him on the back. "Kiss me," She moved her left hand to cup his chin and as she started to turn his head, she closed her eyes and she felt his lips on hers. Instantly she felt a jolt of excitement surge through her, she moaned into the kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed, and already she was on fire for him. She felt consumed by the kiss. Powered by it. Need washed over, as his tongue licked its way into her mouth, her lips opened greedily, as if urging him to go deeper. She heard his responding murmur, as if her eagerness pleased him.

She felt his wet hands go into her hair, holding her head where he wanted it. He continued to kiss her deeply, until she felt his hands move from her hair to her hips as they both stood up, him in the tub and her behind it. Her hands went to his wet chest, and rubbed it, he had definitely been working out as she could feel his muscles of his stomach, and before long she could feel something else pressing up against her. He was so hard against her body, she loved this man so much.

"Don't marry her," Rey whispered against his mouth.

"I can promise you after this kiss, I won't" the male voice replied back to her, causing her to open her eyes. It wasn't Poe's voice. This man was much more...attractive than Poe, much more masculine, much more sexy. She looked into his eyes, and in that instant something changed for her. She remembered something her father had said once, about looking into someone's eyes and knowing you were born to gaze into them forever.

"Who...who are you?" Rey asked as she moved from him.

"The name is Kylo," Kylo replied. Rey watched as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and slid across his mouth, as if to get another taste of her.

"What are you doing in Poe's room?" Rey asked.

"Poe and I went to college together, I flew in tonight for his wedding tomorrow. I came up to see him, we spoke and he offered to let me use the room while he went out to see his fiancee," he explained.

"Well why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"If I recall, you kissed me," he reminded her, smirking as he did so.

"You knew I thought you were someone else, you should have made me aware," she said.

"But I was thoroughly enjoying our kiss, as you can tell," Kylo said as his eyes went down to his lower regions, Rey did her best to keep her gaze locked on his face. She had already felt how much he was enjoying their kiss.

"How dare you," Rey said.

"I dare much, after that kiss," Kylo said as he took one step out of the tub, then the other, walking towards her until her back was pressed against the bathroom door. "And like I said earlier, I promise not to marry the bride tomorrow."

"You're an arrogant ass," Rey said.

"And you're in love with the groom, hmmm what shall we do about that?" Kylo asked.

"You can forget this happened," Rey said.

"But I feel that after that kiss that I'm going to be haunted by it," Kylo said as he put his hands on either side of her head against the door.

"Well just forget about me," Rey said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You've thrown a challenge and I plan on fixing it," Kylo said.

"What challenge?" Rey asked, clearly confused.

"You're in love with another man, I have to fix this," Kylo said.

"And why do you care?" Rey asked.

"Because I want those lips on mine, I want those hands on my body. I plan on making you fall in love with me," Kylo said as she opened her mouth to protest but her lips were captured by his in another passionate kiss.

Rey thought this didn't go as she had planned, as she closed her eyes to his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Ty for Lynn for beta reading this and to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

"I like your mouth," Kylo said against her mouth. "And the feel of you in my arms."

A riot of exotic sensations traveled through her body like a warm feeling one got after sipping a cup of hot wanted to close her eyes and savor the strange and wonderful pleasure that was overtaking her, but Kylo's gaze held her captive while his tongue traced the seam of her lips. The warmth that had invaded her body began to turn into sensual shivers that marched up and down her spine like tiny soldiers. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, her lashes lowered, and she leaned into his kiss.

Taking his time, Kylo molded his lips to hers, teasing each curve of her mouth with deliberate patience, until he felt her mouth soften and her lips part. When they did, he slipped his tongue inside. Rey stiffened at the unexpected trespass, but she didn't pull away. The intimate exploration of his kiss started her head to swimming and her knees to wobbling. Every nerve of her body hummed, and her hands instinctively found their way up and around his neck until she was clinging to him. Before she realized what he was about, he lifted her off her feet and pressed her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his lips, his hips rocked into her core, she gasped as she felt him hard against her, but the sound was muffled by his mouth.

The kiss became more demanding as he put himself more into the cradle of her hips, she could feel the heat of his body, wedged so intimately against her. Kylo could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. He resented the clothing that kept him from feeling all of her. He kissed her until he had to stop or die from lack of air, then he moved his mouth to her neck and the graceful curve of her throat. When she arched her neck to give him better access, he took it, nibbling at her ear and then her neck, kissing on the soft skin her soft moans turning him on even more. Finally he moved back to her mouth for another breathtaking kiss that left them both shaking.

All sensibility failed Rey as desire took over, returning his kiss, she rode the sensual wave of feeling that had her floating while being held tightly in Kylo's arms. Never had she imagined that a man's touch would be so debilitating. She couldn't seem to focus on anything in particular yet she was acutely aware of everything around her, the warmth of his hands as his hands held her hips as he continued to rock up into her hips.

Feeling her response, Kylo continued his sensual game of teasing Rey senseless. When she moaned softly and pushed against him, letting him feel the hard nubs of her breasts, he knew he'd pushed himself close to the breaking point. She had never felt anything like this before, and he was a basic stranger. With that she finally came to her senses, she slowly moved one of her hands down and to his member and he moaned as he felt her touch him.

"Ouch!" Kylo let out a loud moan as he felt her grab him, really grab him and in a not pleasurable way.

"Let me down, now," Rey said as Kylo looked into her eyes, before slowly removing his hands from her and lowered her to the floor. She kept one hand on him through the whole process.

"If you wanted to take the lead all you had to do was ask," Kylo said with a smirk.

"You're way too arrogant," Rey said.

"I prefer confident, or you might call it cocky," Kylo said with a small wink as he looked down at her still holding him in her hands.

"You never stop do you?" Rey said.

"Not until you are well pleasured," Kylo replied back confidently. Rey just rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" Rey said as she moved closer to him, as he was lowering his head to reclaim her mouth, she gaze a good hard squeeze, instantly causing him to fall to the floor, grabbing himself in a groan of pain obviously.

Rey took the opportunity and quickly made her way out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room. She didn't stop running until she was safely back in her own hotel room, she locked the door behind her, thinking he would be after her for doing that to him.

After a few minutes she realized he wasn't, she let out a long breath and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, as she passed the vanity she looked in the mirror, she had to take a double take as she saw the look of a woman who had obviously been kissed, and kissed very good, her lips were swollen from his kisses and the look in her eyes was that of someone who desired someone very much.

"I can't think about this now," Rey said as she thought of the wedding that was happening tomorrow. The man she loved was still going to marry someone else, she still had one last chance to change Poe's mind in the morning, if not that he was going to marry Jessica, and break her heart.

She quickly took a shower and got into the bed, as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, instead of Poe's soft eyes, in her mind, she saw the passion of Kylo's looking back at her.

Back in his own hotel room, Kylo was laying on his bed, thinking of the beauty he had kissed this night. Poe's old girlfriend, Rey, had stirred his interest since she had laid her hands on his. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, and he had an inkling she was not done trying to convince Poe not to marry Jessica. He had to chuckle to himself as he thought of how she had managed to escape him this night. Once he had been able to stand, he had pulled on some pants and given chase to her but she was long gone, but he knew he would see her tomorrow, after all she was in the bridal party.

"Until tomorrow, Rey," Kylo said as he closed his eyes, before he drifted off to sleep, his mind was on the hazel eyes that had held his attention since gazing into them.

****PAGEBREAK****

Rey woke up the next morning, having had her dreams disturbed by a man with intense brown eyes. She had woken up several times during the night because of him, she had remembered their kisses they had shared the night before. As much as the man infuriated her, she had to give it to him, the man knew how to kiss. She quickly got out of bed, and got dressed, she wasn't due to be in Jessica's room for another hour to get ready for the wedding. It would be plenty of time for her to go and find Poe and try to talk him out of marrying Jessica.

She called the front desk and asked for Poe's room, after coming up with a story of how the bride had something to give to the groom, the receptionist finally gave her his new room number. She quickly made her way to his floor, and knocked on his door.

"Poe?" Rey called out and after a few more seconds the door opened.

"Rey? What are you doing here?" Poe asked as she pushed her way inside the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Don't marry Jessica," Rey said.

"What? Rey, it's my wedding day," Poe said.

"Poe, I love you, please don't break my heart and marry her," Rey said.

"Rey, what we had was over with a long time ago. I'm in love with Jessica, and I know this may make you uncomfortable, but it's the new reality," Poe said to her as gently as he could. He didn't want to hurt her, he really didn't. He loved her just not in that way.

"Poe, you don't mean that. I know there is a part of you that still cares about me, admit it," Rey said as her heart was breaking with his words.

"Yes I do love you. But I'm no longer in love with you, I want you to be happy and I know that whoever does manage to steal your heart, is going to be one lucky fellow," Poe said.

Rey had thought that if she told him how she still felt about him, it would change his mind. With that now destroyed, there was only one option left. She quickly reached up and grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. As their lips met, she waited for the surge of excitement to flow through her. Instead all she felt was...nothing. No spark, no excitement, nothing. She might as well be kissing her own hand. She pulled back from him in a second, as she let the truth wash over her that the passion they had had once before was now gone.

"Rey," Poe was saying.

"We're over, we're truly over," Rey said more to herself than to him, she then turned and headed for the door, with her hand on the doorknob she quickly opened it, intending to go back to her room.

"Rey, wait," Poe said causing her to pause in the doorway. "I know you thought we were going to work out, but we didn't."

"There's nothing between us now, you're in love with someone else and I-" Rey said as she thought of the kisses from last night, how there had been an instant spark there, how she could not get enough of his kisses.

"You?" Poe asked.

"I felt nothing when we kissed, not like last night," Rey said more to herself than him.

"What happened last night?" Poe asked.

Rey came out of her thoughts as she then looked at Poe, "I have to go," she said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her, only to walk right into a man's chest. The man's hands caught her arms, to steady her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" Rey said as she looked up, only to see those brown eyes that had haunted her dreams last night looking down at her with mischief in them. And if that wasn't enough, he was wearing a sly smirk on his face.

"You!" Rey said.

"Me," Kylo said as she made to move around him, but was stopped by him still holding her arms in his hands.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the wedding," Rey said as she wanted to be anywhere else but right here, right now. She feared what he had heard, how long had he been standing there?

"So were you giving the groom to be, one last temptation?" Kylo asked.

"What went on between Poe and myself is none of your business," Rey said, angry now.

"It's already my business, since you felt something last night, remember?" Kylo asked, his smile alone making tingles run through her body.

"You would have to hear that, what were you doing in the hallway anyways? You do know stalking is a crime in this country?" Rey asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the law. And as what I was doing in the hallway, I was coming to ask Poe about you," Kylo said.

"Me? Why me?" Rey asked.

He smiled as he leaned down close to her ear and whispered, his breath slightly caressing her cheek as he spoke. "Because I didn't sleep any last night, as my mind kept replaying our kisses over and over, the way your lips felt under mine. The little moans you would make at the back of your throat, how it felt to be between your thighs, pressing up against you," Kylo said.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because it's the last time that will ever happen," Rey said as she managed to jerk away from him and walk around him, heading to the elevator.

"Don't count on it," Kylo called out as Rey got on the elevator and as the door were closing, she flipped him the bird. She could hear his laughter as the elevator started moving. She was fuming by the time she arrived at her hotel room, she flung the door closed behind her rather loudly. She flung herself on the bed.

"Uhhh!" Rey moaned out. Damn, that man! He was so...so...so fucking sexy.

"No!" She said to herself. He was so arrogant, he was rude, he was probably good in bed.

"Damnit!" Rey said, how could she even go there she thought to herself.

"Let me get through this blasted wedding, then I'll never have to see him again," Rey said as she started to grab a few things. Why was the thought of never seeing him again almost painful?

She was so frustrated right now, nothing had gone right since that fateful meeting with the wrong man in the bathroom. How he had kissed her, had made her feel things she didn't think she has ever. How he had turned her on so much. With that last thought she moved one of her hands down her body, slipping a hand inside her pants. She closed her eyes as she touched herself, thinking about Kylo, how he had turned her on in such a way that no one else before had.

Wait! What was she thinking? She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Stop thinking about him," Rey said to herself, as she freshened herself up and left her room and went to Jessica's to start getting her hair and makeup for today. Jessica had asked Rey to be in her wedding party since she was Poe's friend, Jessica had knew that they had been together. They had kept a friendship the last few years.

There was a knock on her door, causing Rey to jump thinking it might be Kylo. She walked to the door cautiously and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's your best friend, now open the door!"

"You did it didn't you?" Finn asked as he walked into her room.

"Rey, I love you, you know that. You're my best friend, but Poe is also my friend, and you two have been over for years now, you have to let that ship go," Finn said.

"So you went to him last night and he turned you down, didn't he?" Finn asked.

When Rey didn't answer, Finn got up from the bed and walked over to her. "He did turn you down didn't he?"

"I went to his hotel room, and went to the bathroom and I thought I saw him in the tub," Rey said.

"And then what happened?" Finn asked.

"Rey, you didn't." Finn said as he closed his eyes.

"It didn't matter, it wasn't him," Rey said.

Finn's eyes opened, "Who was it then?"

"A friend of his, Kylo something," Rey said.

"Kylo Ren? You kissed Kylo Ren?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Rey asked, questioning herself why she was so intrigued.

"Solo Endustries? You have heard of them?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Rey said. No one who lived on the east coast hadn't heard of that corporation who had made millions in the technology industry these days, all behind their CEO. Kylo Ren.

"Poe went to college for a year with Kylo way back. I can't believe you kissed Kylo Ren?" Finn asked.

"Wait. Why is he called Ren, if his name is Solo?" Rey asked.

"Because when he started his business he wanted his own name instead of being known for his mother's success as a senator here in New York. But besides that, what happened when you kissed him?" Finn asked.

"It was a kiss," Rey said as she walked around him or attempted to, Finn but his hand on her arm to turn her back around.

"Oh, I know that look. He made your toes curl didn't he?" Finn asked.

"We don't have time for this, you have to get dressed and I have to go," Rey said as she started towards the door.

"Yep, he made your toes curl!" Finn said as he started whistling as he followed her out.

An hour later, the bridal party was all set, hair was done, make up was polished. The red dresses were beautiful, especially on Rey. She wanted a drink so bad right now and a long soak in the tub. It was over, what she had shared with Poe was truly over. She thought as she stood there waiting for her turn to go down the aisle ahead of Jessica. In a few moments it was her turn, she grasped the bouquet of flowers in her hands and started to make her way down the aisle. She saw Poe standing there, and had thought at one time he would be the one waiting on her as she made her way down the aisle to get married.

She kept her composure and as took her spot on the side of the bride, as she and the others in the bridal party waited for Jessica to make her appearance, she caught the gaze of those damn brown eyes looking at her. He even winked at her! Rey just rolled her eyes at him as he continued to look at her. Ten minutes into the ceremony, the preacher was asking if anyone had just cause why those two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace. Rey felt Kylo's gaze on her and cut her eyes to look at him, he had that damn smirk on his face again! Rey caught Finn watching the whole thing, he put his hand over his mouth to try to stop smiling.

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife, Poe you may kiss your bride," the preacher was saying as he did just that. Moments later the bridal party and the groomsmen made their way to have pictures made, as the photographer stood there, Kylo behind him with a smile on his face, Rey kept thinking how it was almost over.

Minutes later, everyone headed to the ballroom for their dinner and some dancing for the evening. Rey snuck away to gather her thoughts on one of the balconies that overlooked the city. She heard the doors behind her open and footsteps approaching her.

"Please, I'd rather be alone," Rey said.

"Now what would my mother say about leaving a beautiful woman out here all alone?" Kylo asked as Rey turned to see him.

"You again!" Rey said as she let out a deep breath she had been holding.

"Here, put this on" Kylo said as he put his jacket on her bare shoulders.

"I didn't ask for your jacket," Rey said, though she didn't take it off.

"Regardless you shall have it, I can't have you catching a cold now can I?" Kylo asked.

"Oh I'm sure your heart would cease to beat," Rey said.

"You never know," Kylo said as he moved even closer to her. "I have to tell you, that you were stunning today, even more so than the bride."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice," Rey said.

"I'm not allowed to tell the most beautiful woman here tonight that she took my breath away when she walked down the aisle? Though I have to admit, I'm just very fortunate that you were not the bride," Kylo said with a smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" Rey asked. Why was her heart seeming to be skipping a beat right now?

"Because, divorce take way too long. And then all the court costs and proceedings," Kylo answered.

"What are you talking about?" Rey asked.

"Well I couldn't have you married to another man now could I?" Kylo asked. "We would have had to get you a divorce as quickly as possible."

"You're out of your mind," Rey said with a laugh.

"And you're enjoying my company, otherwise you would have already left me," Kylo said.

"I was here first, it's you who should leave," Rey said.

"I could never leave a beautiful woman like you alone," Kylo said, placing his hands on her forearms as he rubbed her arms through the fabric of his jacket.

"Fine, then I'll do it for you," Rey said as she took off his jacket and threw it at him, then marched around him and headed back inside the ballroom. Once inside she saw people were dancing and as she started to make her way to her table by walking around the outskirts of the ballroom, when suddenly someone stopped in her path,

"Why hello there," Armitage Hux, the step brother of Jessica said. The man was a creep, and to make matters worse, he was obviously intoxicated. He placed his hand on her arm.

"Excuse me," Rey said, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Now, don't be like that," Armitage said as his hands started to make their way down towards her bottom. she started to squirm away from him.

"Let go of me," Rey said as she was about to kick him where it hurts.

"I do believe the lady said to let go of her," Kylo said as he shoved Hux away from her.

"Ren, you should know your place and not interfere," Hux said.

"You should know when a lady doesn't want your company," Kylo said as Hux looked at him, then at Rey.

"I'll see you around my dear," Hux said as he walked away from them.

Kylo waited until Hux was gone before taking a few steps towards Rey. "Are you alright?"

"I had the situation under control," Rey said.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Kylo said.

"Don't you have anyone else you can bother besides me?" Rey asked.

"No, not really. Besides, I like bothering you," Kylo said as Rey started to walk around him, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Look, I just want to be left alone. So why don't you do the world a favor and-" Rey was saying but was stopped suddenly by his lips on hers. It was a quick, but gentle kiss. One that left her completely mind blown in such a short time.

"Why did you do that?" Rey asked as he moved his lips from hers. She licked her lips with her tongue, getting another taste of him.

"Dance with me," Kylo said and before she could reply, he had pulled her out onto the dance floor. The music was slow tempo and he gathered her close to him, his hands were on the small of her waist and she had hers around his shoulders. She could feel the beat of his heart thudding rhythmically against her chest. His scent had become familiar. At some point, she'd started associating it with excitement and fearless, and she certainly felt that way now. Rey could feel others in the room just staring at them, him all tall and muscular, her tiny but strong. She caught Finn looking at them, and she closed her eyes as he gave her a thumbs up.

The fabric of the lacy dress whispered against her legs. It clung to her breasts, nipped in at the waist, then flowed gently to mid thigh. He was very handsome, not that she would tell him, in a dark suit. He was obviously a man that got what he wanted, and Rey was not stupid, she knew he wanted her. She also strongly suspected that he would be good in bed.

"You're so quiet, for a change," he murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her skin in a way that made her long for his lips to brush up against hers again. She itched for it. She ached for it.

"Just thinking," Rey said, splaying her hand over the taut muscles of his back.

"About?" Kylo asked softly, as his his hands tightened around her waist.

Rey tipped her head to look at him. "Tomorrow."

He paused. "Really? I'm thinking about right now. Because right now, I have a beautiful woman in my arms. One who holds my attention and one I'm interested in knowing more about."

Rey felt one of his hands slid up her rib cage, brushing purposefully against the side of her breast. Her heart thudded in response to his caress. Her skin prickled with anticipation. And her body convulsed with longing. What was it about this man that affected her so much?

"And what do you want to know about me?" Rey asked. She knew she was flirting with him, but couldn't seem to stop herself from doing so.

"Oh little things, like your favorite restaurant, your favorite past time, your phone number and what you'll look like on our wedding day," Kylo said confidently. "And if you'll give me a son or daughter first, maybe both as my mother is a twin."

"You don't want to know much do you?" Rey asked as just then there was an announcement for all the single men in the room to gather together for the tossing of the garter belt, and then there would be the tossing of the bouquet for all the single ladies in the room. She was tugged by some of the other single ladies as Kylo made his way to the group of other men.

"One, two, three!" Poe said as he tossed the garter belt, some of the men scrambled for it, but it was Kylo who managed to catch it as he literally stood taller than the other single men.

"And now for the lucky lady," Jessica said as she winked at Rey, who tried to move away from the other group but in doing so, she singled herself out and was the only one standing there when the bouquet was tossed her way. She reacted normally, not wanting it to hit the ground, and applause and laughter sounded as she stood there with the bouquet. Her catching it was not lost on Kylo who smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Well, I guess this means you're mine," Kylo said as he looked at the bouquet and then at her.

Rey, not one to back down, looked up at his face, touched the garter and said. "You're wrong, this means you're mine." And with that she reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his face down to her level and more importantly, his lips.

His mouth was silky soft, warm and mobile, with just the right combination of moisture and pressure. She leaned in, bringing her breasts flush against him. She knew in the back of her mind, that they were not alone, that they were in the middle of a ballroom. In Poe's wedding reception. And with those last thoughts, she pulled back to look at him.

Kylo rested his forehead against hers as he tried to control his breathing. "A little too public here."

Rey was about to say something, when she caught out of the corner of her eye, Poe looking at her, at her and Kylo with a look of shock on his face. She did the only thing she could do at the moment, she quickly made an exit as she heard Kylo coming after her. She quickly made her way to the elevator and was pressing the buttons frantically, finally the doors were closing and she let out a breath just then.

"Not so fast," Kylo said as Rey looked to see his hands in the doors, pressing them open. He made his way onto the elevator with her.

"We're not done for the evening," Kylo said as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
